


Chasing the Dragon

by Madame Manga (LRBowen_MadameManga)



Category: Gunsmith Cats
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunter, Cars, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Guns, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBowen_MadameManga/pseuds/Madame%20Manga
Summary: This wide-ranging action drama follows May and Rally all the way out to sunny California. They're on vacation, but of course they haven't forgotten to bring their guns and grenades! Why is big Bean Bandit prowling the streets of Hollywood? Why is he meeting with a slick drug dealer when he promised Rally never to touch the stuff again?She dives right in to find the answer and runs headlong into the murderous Eight Dragon Triad. This sinister syndicate is plotting to extend its reach to her beloved Chicago! Will Bean help her or hinder her, and can she keep her head when the raunchy Roadbuster muscles his way into a piece of her action? Rally discovers a new erotic aspect to her long-standing rivalry with Bean, the baddest mo'fo ever to commit moving violations on the streets of San Francisco!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chasing the Dragon

Link to PDFs of Chasing the Dragon  (just the first half). Big cliffhanger. There’s a lot more to come. 


End file.
